


巧克力牛奶

by uanosnzgwij



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uanosnzgwij/pseuds/uanosnzgwij
Summary: 2020年2月11日啵合照背后的故事
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	巧克力牛奶

一年多的时间，他们走了欧美的许多城市。无论是巡演还是采访，都更加从容了。  
但李马克绝对没想到李泰容能做到这种程度。  
在他讲话的时候大喊Markie，居然还说“you guys are so hot like Mark.”，而后又欲盖弥彰地笑几声。还能在采访的时候经过他身边，伸手掐掐后腰。还有各种所谓的，很“自然的”skinship。李马克其实挺担心，但即使知道这些举动会被镜头记录，他还是选择放肆着他的出格，配合着他的亲昵。  
不过，他的每一次靠近和大胆彰示他的与众不同，都在把李马克往蜜罐里按。这种纠结又甜蜜的心理简直是一种折磨，所以有时候他会选择逃避。在李泰容把视线移开的时候，才敢悄悄地盯着他看，眼神缠绵又坚定。

演唱会结束了，李马克和李泰容坐着同一辆车回酒店。难得的是这一次车上只有经纪人。两人默默地缩在一起，躲过经济人的视线，藏在黑暗中。  
“马克呀，明天休息和哥去逛逛吧，怎么样？”车子一启动，李泰容就软了身子，靠在李马克肩上，扯过他的手慢慢摸着。  
李马克对他哥的亲昵见怪不怪，适应了一会儿，也将疲惫的身子靠在李泰容身上。  
“嗯，好啊。”李马克想到上次和李泰容逛街也是几个月前的事了，被拍到那次。  
李泰容突然抬头，摘掉自己的帽子，盯着李马克。他的妆还没卸，外面是穿梭不息的车，过往的车灯一下又一下打在李泰容脸上，眼皮上细微的闪片十分好看，却比不过他眼中的星辰。李马克觉得这种氛围，应该要发生点什么吧。果然，李泰容迅速在他唇上落下一吻。然后又重新戴上帽子，躺在李马克的大腿上小憩。  
就没了？  
李马克红了脸，不是因为这个蜻蜓点水的吻，而是他没想到李泰容居然只真的吻一下就停止了！他难道要摘了李泰容的帽子说，哥，能再亲一下吗，还没够呢。

李马克接下来一路都在想，今晚一定要找机会亲到李泰容。  
怀着一肚子心事回到宿舍，李泰容倒像个没事人，下了车就换上一副没有表情的表情。李马克想，那就明天，明天。

李泰容和李马克两人都不常逛街，一个空闲下来就只会往作曲室跑，一个待在房间里拨弄吉他。购物可以说是某种光明正大的约会。谷歌搜了搜附近有名的景点和购物中心，就坐车出发了。李泰容很喜欢和李马克逛街，因为他每次都会真挚地回答自己所有的问题。  
“哥穿这个好看吗？”  
“好看，很适合你。如果能别个胸针就更好了。”偶尔还能提一些小建议。  
而李泰容也乐此不疲地将看中的好东西都往马克身上套。  
“马克这个你穿肯定好看，快试试。”  
“这个袜子好可爱，马克，我买给你。”

不过李马克最喜欢听的是这样的话：  
“马克啊，这个是情侣款呢，我们一人买一个。”  
怎么能不答应呢。

逛了一下午，两人在餐厅里随便吃了点东西。出来时还买了个冰淇凌。  
李泰容是巧克力味的，李马克则是原味牛奶。  
大概是李泰容舔冰淇凌的样子太可爱了，让李马克心不在焉，他手中的冰淇凌还没吃几口就吧嗒一下掉了，掉在衣服上。  
李马克有点委屈。而李泰容看到李马克震惊又难过的模样，笑得直不起腰。  
“没关系，哥再给你买一个，不过要换件衣服，都弄脏了。冰凉凉的，会感冒。”李泰容拉着懵在原地的马克，一边笑一边走进洗手间。  
“马克呀，真可爱呢。”李泰容语气像逗小孩一样，让李马克更觉得无地自容了，连吃个冰淇凌都会掉，哥，这都怪你。

李泰容扯出纸巾，稍稍低头，小心翼翼地擦掉马克胸前的冰淇凌，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕着什么。李马克像个被罚站的小孩，只能看到李泰容的发旋在一动一动。  
他觉得机会来了。

李马克突然双手捧着李泰容的头，把人从胸前抬到和自己视线平齐的高度，毫不犹豫地吻了下去，然后又誊出一只手，覆着李泰容惊讶的眼睛，让他不要看到此刻自己羞红的脸。  
李马克能耐了。  
李泰容在心里给他鼓掌，居然敢在公共场合的洗手间里做这种事，怎么样也要避嫌吧。  
所以他把人推进了最近的一间洗手间。

还沉浸在羞耻和稍微为自己扳回一局而感到自豪的李马克被这么一推，推没了勇气，被李泰容抵在门板上。松开心上人的唇，瞪着眼睛，他以为泰容生气了。正想着道歉，就听到李泰容说“马克呀，想亲亲就跟哥说，在没人的地方怎么亲都可以。”

李泰容不容拒绝的含住李马克的唇，里面还有刚才冰淇凌的浓郁牛奶味。  
“马克连舌头都是甜的。”暧昧的声音在空荡荡的洗手间格外清晰。  
李马克觉得自己不能输，也慢慢地开始回应和加深这个巧克力牛奶味的吻。

李泰容一会儿咬着李马克的下唇，一会又追着他的舌尖，还轻轻地吻吻他的嘴角。李马克早就受不了这甜蜜又强烈的攻势，整个人都歪在泰容怀里，被紧紧搂着，双手搭在他精瘦的腰上，揪着他外套上的毛。

李泰容忽然离了马克的唇，意乱情迷中的人下意识想寻找快乐的源泉，控诉着低吟一声，追赶着李泰容的唇瓣，却被耳边的一口气酥到膝盖都软掉。李马克怀疑他的关节都被抽走了，不然怎么只能挂在李泰容身上。两人都不太好受，只是一个吻，现在情况逐渐失控。

李泰容的手逐渐向下，想解开马克的裤带，却被人一把抓住。  
“哥，这可是在洗手间呢！”李马克还有仅存的一丝理智。  
“刚才在外面都敢亲，进来了还怕？”李泰容的声音难掩颤抖，话是这么说，可手还是放在裤腰带上。他在等李马克的同意。  
李泰容亲了亲马克的眼睛，又用牙齿细细地咬着他的下巴。

李马克把手移开了。

李泰容立即将手伸进去，握住马克的火热。冰冰凉凉的触感让李马克又肿胀了几分。  
“嗯...呃...”李马克实在是憋得辛苦，从嘴中溢出这么几句。  
李泰容的呼吸也越来越沉重，看着李马克被他抵在门上，眯着的双眼，轻蹙的眉头，耳边还有奶声奶气的娇吟。该死的诱惑。他加快了手上的动作。

李马克被李泰容突如其来的加速弄得浑身一颤，差点尖叫一声，嘴巴被李泰容捂着。  
“你是想让所有人都知道我们在做吗？”李泰容俯在马克耳边说。李马克简直羞耻得说不出话，只能使坏地用舌尖舔泰容的掌心，弄得湿润一片。  
李马克下面不断分泌着浊液，一股股射在李泰容手上裤子上衣服上，无一幸免。  
“要想舔，换一只手给你舔。”  
李马克的动作瞬间停了。“那我咬总可以吧。”说完就一下咬住泰容的手指头，放在嘴中厮磨舔舐。  
李泰容看着李马克含着他的手指，不断进进出出的色情模样，还故意发出啧啧声，简直想在这里把人给办了。

李马克突然浑身紧绷，他也不会真的咬李泰容的手指，所以舍弃手指，转头咬住李泰容的肩膀，发出呜呜的声音。李泰容知道他快要高潮了，更加卖力的套弄着，还在李马克耳边说些羞人的话。

“呃....啊！”  
李马克双手紧紧搂着泰容，眼角挂着愉悦的生理泪，颤抖着尽数交代在了李泰容手上。久久抬不起头，像是在后悔这么在洗手间做这种事。  
空气中弥漫着腻人的腥味。

李泰容扯过旁边的纸巾，擦掉满手的精液，慢条斯里的动作落在李马克眼里又是另一番挑逗。  
“马克，你也帮帮我。”李泰容把人从怀里揪起来，轻轻放在马桶上，两只手居然在解自己的皮带。胯间的东西没了束缚，一下子弹出来，差点打到李马克的脸。  
顶端已经有白色的液体流出。

李马克坐在马桶上，看着他哥鼓励的眼神，觉得确实不能自己爽，乖乖地张口含着泰容的粗大，像刚刚舔他手心一样，温柔地吞吐舔弄。

李泰容直冒冷汗，一手抓住自己的东西，另一只手放在李马克头上，摸着他柔软的头发。

李马克不是第一次，还很有技巧。他用舌尖来回点着泰容的顶端，又在吞吐间用牙齿轻轻刮过柱体。温热的呼吸喷洒在上面。  
“哈....嗯...”李泰容仰起头，咬住嘴唇堵住愉悦的呻吟，底下不断分泌着精液。  
李泰容的尺寸太雄伟，李马克根本吞不到底，只能勉强吞下2/3，他用舌尖抵着马眼，感受到热热的涓流在舌头上散开，又顺着嘴角流下来。  
李马克好像太过投入。  
他用双手托着李泰容的卵蛋，轻轻揉着。吐掉嘴里的浊液，又只用舌头从马眼舔到他刚才没有顾及到的根部，清理干净所有的精液。  
李马克很爱李泰容的青筋，连舔弄都要顺着性器上凸起的青筋纹路。  
李泰容低头，看着李马克乖顺的样子，眼睛都红了。他挺了挺胯，却舍不得用力，李马克仿佛是急于证明什么，又含住他哥的性器卖力的用嘴嘬着。  
“唔....啊....呃，李马克，你...真行！”得到哥哥的鼓励，李马克抬头看着李泰容，像是要记下爱人因为自己愉悦的美丽模样。  
李泰容的下颚锋利尖锐，高挺的鼻梁挡住所有的光线，额头上布满细汗，眼睛紧紧闭着，仰着头压抑着直冲大脑的快感。  
李马克，太爱这样的他了。

“啊...呃...”  
李泰容终于忍不住，按着李马克的头，在他嘴里抽插起来，李马克也尽量配合着。  
李泰容头皮发麻，脑袋充血。而李马克感觉自己嘴角都要裂了，嘴里是浓烈的腥味。  
李泰容在最后扯出了自己的性器，射在了纸巾上，却还是有一些留在了李马克口里，唾液和精液一起顺着他嘴边留出，落在衣服上。  
李泰容看着这一片萎靡的场面，忍不住爆了句粗口。

两个人的呼吸都紊乱得不行，缓了好一会才想起最初的目的是什么。李泰容把人从马桶上拉起来，又亲了好一会，才从地下的购物袋中掏出衣服。  
“幸好今天买了新衣服，快换上。”  
“哥，你也要换。衣服裤子上都是。”

这个时候了还不忘争个输赢。

换好新衣服后，又在街上逛了逛。

“马克呀，这个背景好看，哥给你拍照。”  
“那我也给哥拍一张。”


End file.
